


I Like The Disease

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [437]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely during the scene when Dean was after Sam in the Bunker during Soul Survivor after I had seen the promo for the episode, and with a/o/b added to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Disease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“I don’t want to use this on you!” Sam shouted as Dean hacked through the door. He shut his eyes and turned his head as pieces of door flew in his face, and he turned to face Dean, face what Dean had turned into. “I’ll find a cure!”

“You don’t understand Sammy….I like the disease.” Dean grinned. He continued hacking through the door until he could start to get through, and Sam whimpered softly, starting to move back, planning to book it if needed.

“Tsk tsk, Sammy. Running already?” Dean growled, a twisted grin on his face. “Naughty.”

“No…no…I’m gonna…I’m gonna find a cure. I’m gonna get my brother back.”

“I’m still your brother.” Dean growled, grin leaving, and this time, he did bust through. “And last I checked….I was your Alpha.”

“Not like this. No. Not now, you aren’t. Not since you went dark side.”

“Really Sam?” Dean laughed sharply, amused. “I was the one that knotted you. I was the one that mated you. Pretty sure that qualifies me being your Alpha.”

“No!” Sam shouted, backing away. “No. You aren’t. No.”

“Keep saying that. Won’t make anything different.” Dean said, grin returning. “Because you still are my Omega, Sam. And deep down, you know it.”

Sam whimpered, and started to make a move to run, before Dean moved lightning fast, and pinned him to a wall.

“In fact…it’s been a while since you had my knot. I think it’s time you remembered your place, Sammy.”

“No! The Dean I know wouldn’t do this!”

“Well I’m not totally the Dean you know anymore. I’m better than him.”

Sam felt Dean start to tear at his pants, and Sam yelled, starting to fight.

“Dean…don’t do this, please.” Sam begged softly.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy….I’m your Alpha, and I’ll have you.” Dean said, pulling Sam’s pants down, and freeing his own cock. “You’ll be so pretty hanging off my knot again.” Dean purred softly, letting his pheromones override Sam’s senses, letting them take effect over Sam.

“Dean, I’m begging you….please don’t.”

“Shh, it’ll be OK Sammy. Alpha Dean is here to take care of you.”

Once he smelled the beginning of Sam’s arousal, he started teasing his head against Sam’s hole.

“N-nno….” Sam whimpered.

“Shh, it’s OK.” Dean said, using his pheromones to help calm Sam. “I’ll take good care of you.”

And with that, Dean shoved inside of Sam.


End file.
